


That One Beach Episode

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: next gen one shots [3]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: “Since when did you have freckles?”Danny looked at Jackson, confused, “What?”“You have freckles,” Jackson said, “I never noticed.”“Oh, I get them in the summer, we met after they had faded last year.”Jackson tilted his head, “They suit you.”Danny shrugged, turning back to focus on the road “I mean they’re part of me, so I hope they do.”“I meant I like them.”
Relationships: Cruz Ramirez & Danny Swervez, Cruz Ramirez & Jackson Storm, Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez, Natalie Certain & Danny Swervez, Natalie Certain & Jackson Storm, Natalie Certain/Cruz Ramirez
Series: next gen one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017319
Kudos: 9





	That One Beach Episode

“Since when did you have freckles?”  
  
Danny looked at Jackson, confused, “What?”  
  
“You have freckles,” Jackson said, “I never noticed.”  
  
“Oh, I get them in the summer, we met after they had faded last year.”  
  
Jackson tilted his head, “They suit you.”  
  
Danny shrugged, turning back to focus on the road “I mean they’re part of me, so I hope they do.”  
  
“I meant I like them.”  
  
“...oh,” Danny blinked, “Thanks? I really hated them as a kid, neither of my sisters get them.”  
  
“Well I think they’re cute,” Jackson shrugged, “Where were we going again?”  
  
“Natalie said something about a beach trip, weren’t you paying attention?”  
  
“Yeah but that’s when it was warm,” Jackson said, “I thought maybe plans changed.  
  
“If they have, she hasn’t told me yet.”  
  
“We’re… still going to the beach?”  
  
“Seems like it,” Danny nodded, “It’ll be fun, don’t you think?”  
  
“I guess?” Jackson shrugged.  
  
“I’m surprised she talked Cruz into it. Cici can’t swim,” Danny commented.  
  
“Cruz’ll do anything Natalie asks,” Jackson rolled his eyes.  
  
“...I’d do anything you ask,” Danny stated, “So I’m not surprised.  
  
“It’s cold though,” Jackson said, “why are we going to the beach, it’s like sixty degrees?”  
  
Danny laughed, “That’s not that cold.”  
  
Jackson gestured to the hoodie he was wearing, “It totally is.”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, “You need to get used to weather, babe.”  
  
“It’s not my fault it gets cold here,” Jackson whined.  
  
“It’s a little cool today, but it’s not that cold.”  
  
“Stop pretending to be immune to the cold,” Jackson pouted, “it’s freezing.”  
  
“You’ll be fine,” Danny smiled, "I think there’s a blanket in the backseat if you really need it."  
  
Jackson nodded, “So your sisters really don’t get freckles?”  
  
“Nope,” Danny glanced at Jackson, “I think Cruz might though, her brothers do.”  
  
Jackson hummed, “How long do they last?”  
  
“It depends. Sometimes I have them all the way to October, but usually they’re gone by the middle of September,” Danny paused, looking at Jackson at a red light, “are you falling asleep? Jackson I need you to control the music while I drive,”  
  
“Stop whining,” Jackson grumbled, “I was just closing my eyes for a minute.”  
  
Danny laughed, “This is why you drive us places, how the hell do you fall asleep every time I drive?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I’m not asleep.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Danny grinned, “Good because we’re just about there, and Natalie likes to pour cold water on people to wake them up.”  
  
“You wouldn’t let her.”  
  
“You think I can control her?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, as he saw the pair of girls standing in the parking lot, “I didn’t say she wouldn’t, I said you wouldn’t just allow it, it’s different.”  
  
“You’re right,” Danny nodded, as he parked, before glancing in the backseat, “you’re in luck, I do still have a blanket in here.”  
  
Jackson smiled, “You’re so good to me.”  
  
Cruz jogged to the car, Natalie close behind, “Hey, good timing! We just parked.”  
  
Natalie laughed when she saw Jackson, “Are you already in a bad mood?”  
  
“No,” he responded, “Fuck off.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, okay.”  
  
“Come on, it’s just like LA,” Cruz grinned.  
  
“No it isn’t,” Jackson grumbled.  
  
Danny smiled, “He’s been whining about how it’s too cold for a while.”  
  
“Does California not have slightly lower weather?”  
  
“Not like this,” Jackson grumbled, “And you don’t go to the beach during it.”  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes, “You’re so dramatic.”  
  
“You had to have gone for polar bear swims back home,” Cruz frowned.  
  
“I don’t even know what that means,” he shook his head.  
  
Cruz hummed in thought before explaining, “Cold morning swims? They sound like Ray’s cup of tea at the very least.”  
  
Jackson shook his head, “Why would anyone subject themselves to that?”  
  
“....because it’s fun?” Danny offered, “I did them when I’d go to camp.”  
  
“It doesn't sound fun,” Jackson rolled his eyes.  
  
“It is when you’re with friends,” Danny shrugged.  
  
“... I guess.”  
  
Natalie laughed, “You can whine about being cold and keep Cici company, because she’s not gonna get in the water.”  
  
Jackson sighed and grabbed the blanket from the backseat, “Okay, fine.”  
  
“That’s the spirit mostly!” Cruz beamed.  
  
Danny smiled at Jackson, “you’ll warm up to it in a little bit.”  
  
“Is that a pun?” the taller boy frowned.  
  
Danny started to laugh, “Not on purpose,”  
  
“I don’t believe that,” Natalie rolled her eyes, “Come on, D, let's leave them to set up towels and stuff.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Danny grinned.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “hand me your stuff, Danny.”  
  
Cruz reached into the trunk of the car, “I got it Jackson, it’s chill.”  
  
“Thanks Cruz,” Danny beamed.  
  
Natalie grinned at Danny, “Come on, let’s go.” Danny nodded and followed her down to the water, leaving their partners at the car.  
  
“How’d Nat talk you into this?” Jackson asked, frowning.  
  
Cruz shrugged, “She said it would be fun,”  
  
He started walking, shaking his head, “For her, but what about for you?”  
  
“I always get some cute pictures,” Cruz looked at Jackson, “and there’s this ice cream place that neither of them know about that I always go to.”  
  
“I guess,” Jackson shrugged, “I just...don’t get the appeal.”  
  
“You’re here too,”  
  
“Yeah, I am,” he nodded, “What about it?”  
  
Cruz smiled, “You don’t get the appeal, but you’re here wrapped in Danny’s car blanket.”  
  
“Danny wanted me to come,” Jackson grumbled, “He looked really excited to get to hang out with you and Natalie and I.”  
  
Cruz nodded, “So you know how Natalie convinced me to come.”  
  
Jackson stopped walking, staring at the water, then looking at Cruz, “Yeah...I guess I do.”  
  
Cruz smiled, “And it’s fun to watch them have fun sometimes. Since Natalie and Danny are usually arguing.”  
  
“I can’t swim,” Jackson announced plainly, turning his attention back to his boyfriend, “I used to be really scared of the ocean.”  
  
Cruz smiled, “Dude, that makes two of us. No one’s gonna judge you.”  
  
“Shut up,” he smiled slightly, “Wanna get that ice cream after we’ve set up?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I didn’t want to.”  
  
“Cool,” he grinned, tightening his grip on the blanket, “Think they’d have hot chocolate too?”  
  
“Are you seriously that cold?” Cruz laughed slightly, “I don’t think so but there’s also a coffee shop nearby.”  
  
“I’m fucking freezing, Cruz,” he whined, “Being at a beach only makes it worse.”  
  
“Are you cold blooded or something?”  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a bitch.”  
  
Cruz grinned, “You’re such a baby, come on.”  
  
“What do you even do besides take pictures and crap?” he asked, following the girl.  
  
She shrugged, humming, “I like finding crabs and stuff.”  
  
“You’re such a dork,” Jackson laughed, “are you a cancer? Is that why you like finding crabs?”  
  
“You’re the one bringing up astrology,” Cruz countered, “And no, I just think they’re cute.”  
  
Jackson turned to face the water again, “Okay, I’ll give you that.”  
  
Cruz set down a few towels, making sure they were flat before sticking an umbrella in the ground. She unfolded a seat and yawned, “There’s only one chair, they probably expected you to go swimming.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “That’s okay, I’ll sit on the towel.”  
  
“Cool,” she nodded, “Let’s go get ice cream.”  
  
“Are you sure they’ll be okay while we’re gone?”  
  
“They always are.” Cruz shrugged.  
  
Jackson nodded, “Okay, cool.”  
  
Cruz led him to the boardwalk, to a small ice cream shop. She grinned as she ordered her scoops in a cone, waiting for Jackson to order before letting her friend pay. They both walked back to the towels, where Natalie and Danny were arguing under the towel.  
  
“Oh there you two went,” Natalie interrupted, “Oh, you two got ice cream?”  
  
Cruz nodded, “We figured you wouldn’t notice we left.”  
  
“You’re okay though?” Danny asked, looking to Jackson, who was eating his ice cream wrapped in a blanket.  
  
Jackson nodded, walking over and sitting next to his boyfriend, “Yeah, we’re good.”  
  
Danny wrapped his arms around Jackson, “Still cold?”  
  
“Kinda, yeah,” he sighed, offering his boyfriend some of his ice cream.  
  
Danny made a face, “You always choose weird flavors, what is that?”  
  
“Fine, I won't share,” Jackson shrugged, taking the cone back.  
  
“Natalie I got strawberry cheesecake as the top flavor,” Cruz hummed, “If you want some.”  
  
Natalie kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, “I’m good, but thanks.”  
  
“Just checking,” Cruz shrugged, “So are Jackson and I the only reason you left the water?”  
  
“Actually…” Natalie grinned, “I caught a big crab and wanted to show you. I know you think they’re cute. It pinched Danny.”  
  
Jackson looked at Danny, concerned, “Are you okay?”  
  
“Annoyed, but fine,” he answered, leaning on Jackson, “It isn’t too big.”  
  
Jackson smiled, “I’m glad you’re okay.”  
  
“Wait where did you two put it?” Cruz frowned.  
  
“In your purse.” Danny shrugged.  
  
“Why?” Cruz asked, handing her girlfriend her cone and rushing to free the crab.  
  
It was a weird day, but Jackson had to admit, he really enjoyed it. The ice cream was good, he got to hang out with his boyfriend and his best friend(s), and talked Danny into hot chocolate on the way home. He wouldn’t’ve had it any other way.


End file.
